Scaffolds are used in many situations to provide an elevated platform for workers. Most scaffolding is made of tubular metal which is welded together to have vertical legs with horizontal rungs extending between the legs to form a ladder-like vertically extending supporting structure. Horizontally positioned platforms are held on side rails which are mounted to the vertically extending support structures.
Since scaffolding is often moved between work stations or is added to as work is completed, it is desired to design and construct scaffolding that is easy to assemble and disassemble and which also is very secure. It is also desired to have scaffolding which is economical to manufacture and is easily collapsed, stored and moved from one work location to another.
These assembled scaffolding structures need to have secure locking mechanisms so that the horizontal structures and the vertical structures do not move relative to each other during use.
Many types of latch mechanisms have been used to secure the horizontal platform to the vertical supporting structure. Examples of several of these efforts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 409,167; 4,793,438; 5,028,164; 5,390,761; 5,931,260; 6,202,788 B1 and 6,273,831 B1.
One problem with the current latch mechanisms for scaffolding is that if the latch or lock becomes damaged, the lock is difficult to replace. Currently the locks are welded onto the frame of the scaffolding. If the lock becomes damaged due to use or rust, for example, it is difficult and dangerous to replace the lock.
Another problem with current locks is that after welding of the lock to the frame, the entire lock and frame is protected from rust or damage by galvanizing the lock and frame. The zinc galvanizing compounds tend to “pool” or fill up the holes in the locks. The manufacturer must then clean the excess galvanizing material from the lock openings. This extra step is expensive and time consuming. Further, possible damage or inadvertent removal of too much galvanizing material can occur to the lock and/or frame.
Yet another problem is that many current scaffolding is that various popular styles of locks, often referred to as T-locks, cannot be used on a galvanized frame. Further, many different types of locks are requested by end users such as T-locks, J-locks and F-locks. The manufacturer must prepare different batches of parts and have each part welded to the locks frame. This causes additional time, expense and inventory for the manufacturer.
Further, since locks need to be extremely strong and durable, it is often desirable to sometimes make the lock out of a different type of material than the scaffolding frame itself. However, welding different types of material is often difficult and, sometimes, impossible.
Yet another problem with currently available locks is the need for increasing the safe use and operation of the scaffold. Failure of the lock causes catastrophic damages both to the scaffolding and workers. Therefore, there is a need to have a lock which has built-in safety features which would fail prior to any catastrophic failure.
Additional problems occur, as described above, with respect to the need for multiple types of parts in order to assemble and use a lock on a scaffold. The many types of designs alternatives and the locking pins or latches used therewith are often lock specific. That is, only one type of lock or latching pin can be used. If the manufacturer or end use customer does not have the correct part for the lock, valuable time, money and other resources are lost while waiting for such specific replacement part.
Yet another problem occurs during end use of the scaffold. Often the scaffolds are assembled in awkward or dangerous locations. The worker must be extreme agile to both support and assemble a lock using multiple parts. Often the lock is difficult to assembly due to clearance constraints both for maneuvering the scaffold frame itself and for having access to the lock mechanism in order to fully secure the frame sections together.
Still other problems with the currently used latches occur since the scaffoldings are often used in construction and other work environments where material such as work equipment, debris or supplies are constantly being moved onto and off of the scaffolding. It is important to have a locking and securing mechanism which cannot be accidentally disengaged and further which does not interfere with the movement of the worker, worker's tools or supplies, or any debris or materials being moved by the worker.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking and securing mechanism that is easily secured and, further, is held in a secured locking position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking and securing mechanism that can be used with currently available horizontal support structures and vertical support structures of a scaffolding system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking and securing mechanism which is easily replaceable on the scaffold if damage should happen to occur to the locking and securing mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking and securing mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and, further, readily allows the locking and securing mechanism to be fully coated with a galvanizing or other suitable material after installation of the locking and securing mechanism on a scaffold.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a locking and securing mechanism which is strong and resistant to breakage or shearing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scaffolding which is easy to be assembled and disassembled while also providing a strong and secure work surface for a worker.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment as described herein.